X-Men Generations
by CrazyPerson145
Summary: SYOC people. There's a new group of young Mutants in town, and they're about to test the limits, and the patience, of this place. I know the summary is crap, but try it anyway. T for my mouth and some pervyness.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Generations**

**Synopsis: Pretty much your basic SYOC. There is a new class of mutant kids at Professor Xavier's place, and they all are about to test the limits, and the patience, of this place. I'm accepting only 6 other Ocs, as I already have 1. So submit quickly. Here's the format I'm looking for:**

**Real Name:**

**Code Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Outfit:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Relationships (I will accept pairings with my oc gladly):**

**Additional Info**

**Heres my OC as an example:**

**Name: Setsuko Yoi**

**Code Name: Nocturne**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks: Medium Height, thin, and Albino. Insane long white hair, chalky skin, blood-red eyes, painted black lips and too much eyeliner. Visibly busty, but her clothes are baggy, so you can't tell.**

**Outfit: Barefoot, always. Long-sleeve black shirt and black pants, both of which are way to big on her. Always wears onyx pendant with silver engraving on it. Never says why.**

**Powers: Flight, and the ability to literally drop dead if needed. She can stop her heart, breathing, and even lower her body temperature to stimulate death. Used for both fights and pranking.**

**History: Nothing much to say. Lived with her mom who had her on accident. When it became obvious she was Lesbian, her mom flipped out and tried everything to "fix" her. Nothing happened. Setsuko was basically disowned when her powers came. Her mother took the both the fact that she was Lesbian and the fact that she had powers as signs that Setsuko was a "devil child" and kicked her out. Setsuko burned down her moms house out of rage, and doesn't regret it. She found the X-men and joined immediately.**

**Personality: Headstrong, stubborn, and quite possibly insane, Nocturne is one of the strangest people you will ever meet. She has a crazy high IQ, but you would never guess it. She hardly ever touches the ground, instead preferring to float everywhere. She refuses to brush her hair or wear clothes that actually fit. When in fights she is very compulsive, which can be both good and bad. She is also a huge pervert, with a love for both yaoi and yuri, and some other pervy habits. She's all together quirky and many people believe she's insane. She insists that she is perfectly fine, but you never know…..**

**Relationships: She's Lesbian. Very much so. If anyone would like to pair their OC with her, I would absolutely love that.**

**Okay so there's the scoop. As you know, Mary-Sue's and Gary-Stu's are not accepted. I may not be able to update often, but I'll try. Please submit and have an awesome life.**

**-C. R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ocs Accepted:

Okay, so Apologies in advance for when I totally screw up your character.

Ghost

Shrio no Kuro

Parker, Widget

Valentina and Angelina French, Incubo and Succube. (counting them as 1)

Illuzia

Muse

That is all. Apologies in advance to those who I could not accept. I'm an ass, I know. Sorry. If I find a way, I may put them in as other kids at school. Once again; CrazyPerson145 is a bitch, and she apologizes for her sheer bitchiness. I will try to put up chapter 1 soon. Comments, Complaints, whatever; let me know. Guten Tag mein fruendins.

(P.S: When the chapter comes out, know that Setsuko is me with flying and fake death powers. If she seems Mary-sueish, know that that is actually just who I am. I felt I needed to add this. Just so ja know. She looks and acts like me. Yes I'm seriously that weird. Why do you think I'm writing this?)

-C. R.


	3. Chapter 3

First Real Chapter.

A/N: Ohayo Gezaima Su! Here is the first real chapter. I apologize for when I screw your character up horribly! Wait for it…

*Author then jumps into a rocket with the words "CrazyPerson145 does not, in any way, own X-men" painted on the sides and on the banner tied to the rocket. She then sets the rocket off into the sky, doing maneuvers so that the smoke spells out "CrazyPerson145 does not, in any way, own X-men" Author then jumps out of the rocket and allows her black skyloft to catch her, and they fly off into a bloody sunset together.*

Okay, here we go.

CHAPTER 1

LES POV DES GENERALE

Ah the buttcrack of dawn. Seriously, what was not to love? The still pitch-dark skies outside, your general disorientation, the natural disaster that is your hair, the bags under your eyes and of course, the panicked shouting and distinct smell of something burning from downstairs. Joy.

Setsuko _had_ of course been asleep before all of this, but no. Someone had decided that it was time for them all to get up, way before anyone should have to. Setsuko didn't care if 4:30 a.m. was technically in the morning. To her, if it was still dark out, your butt should still be planted firmly in bed. Getting up earlier then that was practically a crime, because with this place, you would somehow always end up waking up the rest of the house as well.

Grumbling obscenities under her breath, in Japanese none the less, Setsuko rolled out of bed, and landed not-so gracefully on her face. (A/N: Because that is the only real way to get up) She then groggily floated, yes floated, up and over to the dusty, photo-covered mirror. The girl in the mirror had super messy long white hair that stuck up everywhere, chalky skin, bleary blood-red eyes, bare feet, and a borderline unhealthy thin frame. She was wearing a simple black shirt and black pants, both of which were several sizes too big for her. She was bobbing up and down gently as she floated about 6-inches off the ground.

Setsuko's vision was still foggy, but she glared at her reflection as though it had something she wanted.

"Well this won't do." She muttered to herself in a sulky, alto voice. She then grabbed the small tube of black lipstick and the black eyeliner pencil off of the cluttered wardrobe nearby and applied both heavily. She then took the hairbrush….. And used it to weigh down the wire roof of her rats' terrarium.

Another outbreak of shouting from downstairs prompted her to turn and float lazily out the door of her room and downstairs to the kitchen, where the ruckus seemed to originate from.

Sure enough, the second she opened the door she was greeted with a small-scale riot. Valentina and Angelina were yelling at a guilty looking Kia, Parker was trying desperately to break it up, Lela and Rosalia were frantically attempting to put out a small fire burning on the countertop, and Aidan was probably still asleep. He may have been highly sensitive to sound, but once those headphones go on and the lights go out, that boy could sleep through virtually anything. Lucky. (A/N: Not sure if that is accurate or not about Muse, but I just wanted to. Ok?)

"Dudes! Someone explain to me what the hell woke me up at 4 Fucking 30 a.m.!" Setsuko shouted.

Valentina and Angelina stopped shouting at a still-guilty looking Kia, Parker looked relieved, Rosalia turned to look at Setsuko, and Lela poured one more bucket of water on the burning flame, breathing a sigh of relief when it finally went out.

"Hmph. You can ask her!" Valentina hissed angrily, before pointing an accusing finger at Kia, who promptly shrank back even more.

"Kiora?" Setsuko asked. For some reason, Setsuko would call Kia by her full name occasionally. She and Professor Xavier were the only ones who ever did.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs to just make some breakfast, and I tried using my powers to cook the food faster. Lela came in and I couldn't hear her, obviously, so when she tapped me on the shoulder, I kind of freaked out and well, my powers did too. Since Valentina and Angelina's room is not that far from here, I woke them up almost immediately. Lela panicked as well and crashed into the cabinets, which knocked over a lot of stuff. That woke up Parker and Rosalia, they came in too, and then all hell broke loose."

It took Setsuko a minute to process what was just said. A: because she was still half-asleep, and B: because when Kia was nervous she talked fast. Real fast.

"I'm just glad Logan isn't here. He would have lost it." Parker commented, earning nods from everyone in the room. The adults had left for the weekend on a trip of some sort. Something for Logan, the kids didn't know what. Professor Xavier had left them in charge of the house, figuring they could handle it. There had been the occasional spat, one small up-all-night party with just the kids of the house, a few R-rated horror movie viewings that had left them wide awake and huddled together in fighting positions, and a situation in which the police were almost called when Setsuko decided to pull a prank that got blown out of proportion in an instant. Other than that though, the kids of the house had been doing fairly well, and the Adults were coming back that afternoon.

"Speaking of that, how are we going to cover this up?" Kia asked, gesturing to the burn mark on the countertop. She had calmed down really fast, and now seemed to be calculating the odds that the grown-ups would not find out about her almost burning the house down.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inquired a sleepy-sounding voice from the doorway that made them all jump, or in Setsuko's case, shoot up and hit the ceiling. They all whipped around to see a confused looking and groggy Aidan standing in the doorway. He was in boxer-shorts and a T-shirt, with his headphones around his neck, as always. On more than one occasion the other kids of the house had wondered whether those things were actually surgically attached to him.

No one dared say anything as Aidan curiously examined the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the burn mark on the counter top.

"What did you guys do?" He asked, looking nervous. All of them knew that they would be in trouble if the Adults found out about this one.

Kia quickly repeated her telling of the morning's chaotic events to Aidan, who nodded.

The tick of the clock startled them all, and almost gave them a heart attack when they saw what time it was.

7:45 a.m.

The grown-ups would be back at Noon that day, and they had to get rid of the burn, get ready for the day, and clean up the house, which was easier said than done. The state of the house looked like a crude replica of a warzone, considering they had gone all out over the weekend.

Dirty socks, shirts, pants, and even a pair of underwear hung from various surfaces. Cabinets now found themselves to be empty of all junk food. Wrappers of said junk food were strewn willy-nilly all over the floors. Chairs were overturned, one of the windows was broken, the second floor bathroom sink had been converted into a rubber duck pond, magazines that they shouldn't have had were laying about, someone (almost undoubtedly Parker) had reprogramed just about every device in the house to give you a stupid response if you gave it any commands, Aiden had hung up music posters on virtually every surface of the walls and ceiling, Valentina and Angelina had left their cosmetic products in places they shouldn't be, Rosalia had recorded a bunch of T.V episodes they weren't allowed to watch, Kia had burned the kitchen counter, and Setsuko had left r-18 yaoi manga, M-rated horror books and explicit music cd's all around the house.

The kids looked at each other in panic. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Guys, we better….."

She didn't even have to finish before everyone bolted off, frantically trying to repair the house.

(A/N: Ta-da! So there it is. This was just meant to introduce the chracters. Sorry it sucks. Sayonara for now!

-C.R)


End file.
